User talk:AmazingLink
ShutUpNavi (Talk) 01:57, 13 June 2010 50 Edits!!! Warning Don't recreate deleted stuff. Separate categories for one's own walkthroughs isn't allowed. Do not persist in re-creating or adding it. --AuronKaizer ' 14:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :And stop adding random trivia sections. We don't make trivia sections anymore. And that trivia was useless anyway. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:42, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::You don't need to upload (actually, you ''shouldn't) smaller versions of images. Just add the image link, i.e. "File:Link.png" and then add "|250px" after the file extension. You can resize the image to whatever size you want. Oh, and you're expected to answer these messages so we know you're listening to our advice. --AuronKaizer ' 17:34, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::See this link. What I changed is highlighted in red. The numbers decide what size the image is. --Auron'Kaizer ' 17:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Other Than Above Word Bubble Hey, I created your word bubble for you. Just type in and it'll come out like this: You can edit the colors and stuff here. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:05, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Sorry, but you asking people to sign your page is kind of the same as spam. You're just going to have to be a bit patient about it. Sign their page, and their likely to return the favor and sign yours, in time. But you can't go asking people like that. --Auron'Kaizer ' 01:55, June 14, 2010 (UTC) IP Edits ?? What is wrong with you? Do you hate Greeks or something? What is wrong with etymology?Do you think that people care more about crazy theories and don't want to learn the meaning of the word? Youtube Page I don't know who to ask, but whoever can, where is the official Zeldapedia Youtube Page? AmazingLink (talk) Thanks. AmazingLink (talk) Articles Is there any place I can look at recently added articles? AmazingLink (talk) :There's a gallery of new pages around here somewhere... -'Isdrak ' 16:12, July 1, 2010 (UTC) So you don't know where. It's ok. AmazingLink (talk) :I found it. There's a link to it on the recent changes page. -'Isdrak ' 17:05, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Do you know what the link is? I still can' find. Thanks for your help though. AmazingLink (talk) -'Isdrak ' 17:51, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! AmazingLink (talk) New Users I want to help out new users, in any way I can, but I can't find where, or if there is a page of new users? AmazingLink (talk) Welcome to Team Beef! hello Can you help me with the talk bubbles? -Therider Rides Alone (talk) 01:10, July 2, 2010 (UTC) WikiReaper Songs Is there any other places where Zelda songs, that aren't on here can be found? AmazingLink (talk) Do you have 1 yet? RE: Do you mind? No, not at all, I stole the coding from the superlatables and just editted it from there. In fact, I'd be honoured if you used them. =) --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 14:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) No problem. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 14:58, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Resizing I checked out your LoZ walkthrough. And the pictures seem quiet large. And I was wondering if you would like some help resizing them? --'Jazzi BassJapas ''' 16:39, July 4, 2010 (UTC)